


Whispers

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [11]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, hes tearing himself apart from her death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: Character: Blumiere





	Whispers

“Maybe I was never supposed to be here…”

A quiet whisper to no one. Blumiere reached for the dark night’s sky. He was without his cloak on the cold evening, though it didn’t seem to bother him.

A silent tear rolled down his cheeks.

“I would’ve traded places… for you.” He mumbled, using a hand to wipe his that away. As soon as it was gone, more appeared, falling down his cheeks carelessly.

No one heard him sobbing as he muffled it in his hands.

“Why were you always… How could you…” He trailed off, shame taking hold of his tongue and forcing him into the emotionless silence.

Timpani let herself die so that Blumiere could live.

Another debt he could never repay.

It didn’t mean anything, it never meant anything. Why was  _he_  the one alive after all those sacrifices? After all those people he hurt?

Nastasia was severely injured after taking the hit for him from Dimentio all that time ago. She never healed properly. Mimi told Blumiere that it was never his fault as soon as he found this out, but he knew it was.

Mimikins shouldn’t have forgiven him.

“Please… Timpani…” Blumiere sighed softly, moving his hands slightly off his face just to look up at the stars in the sky.

“Please don’t leave me…” He whispered pathetically, hoping there could’ve been any indication.

Timpani had died for him, he should’ve been happy to even be alive after what happened. Yet, without her, his life truly meant nothing. He was the last of his kind, the entire Tribe of Darkness was wiped out by his own hand. And soon, he’d go as well.

Mimikins and Nastasia should’ve blamed him for her death. He blamed himself, and all he needed was for those two to reinforce this idea so he could be sure that no one could care about him.

He desperately wanted peace with his beloved. With his family. All those who had been taken for granted. Those who he betrayed. He wished they could come back and comfort him, he wished he was even close to being worth the effort they put in to save him.

He was useless. A terrible, selfish, naive child. All he was good for was wishing upon stars for things that could never come true.

Blumiere was still weak after all that happened.

No one ever deserved him.

Coward.


End file.
